


Monster hunt

by Sasori13



Category: Morbius - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13
Summary: Now a organization has desires to put an end to any that aren’t humanThe so called monsters they see as the true threat. The superheros only create more creaturss- but underground a city blossoms unknownst to the humans monster metropolis a city that the murlocks abandoned now over ran with momsters who wish to remain alone
Relationships: Michael Morbius - Relationship, Monica - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Samira know a teen with her friend Chelsea, helped her father patroling the grounds use to the momsters manphibian joined in case they dealt with larger beings. Monica after given bitth to a bou and girl Michaelis and aris, she took to her motherly duties as Michael went out with wolf by night, in the upper area Brownsville was back to it’s hellish form with majority leaving.

Occasionally the two tried staying away but an 8 foot tall dog and a man in Black and red outfit with white skin and red eyes were noticeable as foot soldiers always attack in days they stayed gone long due to not wanting them to find the city. “The world will be cleasned from you savages! If you turn yourselves in your death will be quick” Michael annoyed snapped the recording. “We need help I’m no soldier, hell i use to get beat up before i stopped attending school...books and wits was all i had” jack laughed “yeah but your ass learnt even a geek will eventually be feed up on being knocked to the ground..same with this” Michael nod “just have to figure out what and how more imp...who do we seek help from?” Jack stared “what about a soldier jack stared “blade?” Michael turned “sure...the asshole in a horrible day takes it out on me, when i died...he said it’s best i stay dead..shows how much he cares, but I’m sure he’s busy..not human all the way remember.” The two clothlined a soldier dragging them to the alle6 for morbius to feed “ahh the bittersweet of human blood” jack smiled “Spider-Man could be mia since he’s technically mutant by science” Michael turned peering out “what about you human fun toy elisa bloodstone?” Jack stared “I should rip your heart”

Michael looks “shit what are they planning out in the open check it out you can pass as human” jack smiled “good thing it’s dayligh” he morphed gack as morbius watched acting as if he’s taking a jog “what are you all doing? There’s nasty monsters out especially the slippery freak the red eyed devil himself morbius” the men stared “we're trying to find a way to worm those monsters out, do you believe people says they aren’t real! While others say to get over it! No they are not making freaks deserve to fade” jack nod aggreeing as he turn “better go exhausted, jack walked in the area morbius was waiting “i think they gonna do something drastic”

At monster metropolis

Samira and Chelsea came back “city seems calm confiscated weapons, dad came back yet?” Monica feeding both babies “not yet I hope they didn’t hit trouble” the living mummy walked in “oh look at them adorable well the girl has her dad’s eyes they’re not craving blood?” She should “they’ve latched on well” seeing samira “oh soon dad’s gonna teach you medicine huh” she nod “I’ve got to see a monsters anatomy”i she stared as a creature with a beak like nose and feathers ran suaking “young Timothy decided he can try foying and fell his leg is twisted through the bone!” Samira turns “hey Chelsea follow me “hey miss birda my dad is still out but i can do it” she stared “oh please this way!”

Back on the surface

Michael sat thinking as jack stared “well at least they can’t trace homebase, but they sound like they are well armed, it’s not like you’re a real vampire so too many bullets eventually will make you a dead science vampire” Michael stared “don’t remind me if i die Monica is alone..to bad we can’t release the larger bad monsters, I’m shock blade aint try8ng to be recruited by you” morbius stared “it’s the you drink blood me: yesh blade than you're a vampire stupid bloodsucker het let me try to stake you..oh i have holy water and garlic. I don’t need him rid8ng me for being vampire, I wasn’t there when his mom was attacked but to him might as well be” jack stopped hearing “hey where’s the guy go?” As he saw a manhole cover open to see samira walk out “oh my god did she just do that” a man grabbed her as she fought the man “don’t touch! No means no!” She was quickly outmatch as she feel.michael stared “jack I know my wife will kill me but act as if you caught me got and idea” jack stared “what if they kill you?” He stared “I won’t let it you’re here anyone...best friend” Michael placed his hand over his head walking out playing the mean vampire hissing at jack. “Move it bloodsucker hey guys look what I caught” the men smiled “nice man” jack pushed Michael to the middle as guns pointed out at him. Samira broke free “dad!” Morbius held her “why would you do that?” She stared “i was concern and mom as well” he held her tight, the men smiled “how cute father daughter bond” a man grabbed her kicking Michael “let go dad” Michael snarled but saw the gun at his face samira struggle “no let go!” She bit the man who yelled “bitch!” Kicking her she screamed, rolling she got up running to Michael the man smiled and fired two warning one got the ground as the other side as she fell. Michael eyes widen “no! No! No samira” he got up running to her “it’s ok daddy is here I’m a Doctor i can get it out” he held her “kieep pressure” jack stared “shit you shot a child” the guy stared “hm take both away i’ll patch her up since she is human” Michael shook with ragel as they placed them in a black van, jack rode front thinking “hang on kid”


	2. In due time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A organization promising to rid the world of monster, samira capture along side her father morbius with jack aka werewolf by night acting as spy for the monsters

The ride was horrible in the back Michael watched chained as each stop a man worked on samira “that’s not safe if you cut the wrong area? I drain you myself and give her your blood!” He stared “I’m not chained like a dog” he stared “ beside I thought vampires aren’t the sympathetic to non? What you killed her mother?” He stared “no i married her” he stared as he stitched “bullet i guess had an exit point” he stared “she will need blood” the man got up and punches him “shut up” jack kept his cool as the men made it to the faculty. “Hey we have monsters!” The gate open the place looked massive “we heading to the docking area and than they get a cell” the car backed up as the back opened “hey make sure i got her patched correctly” as the other dragged morbius out the van placing him in a wheelchair strapped to it “cell block A29 the creepshow fest to beginas the6 headed down pushing Michael to his new home “sorry no cable but you will partake in torture tv”

Michael stared “bring my daughter here now” he hated the cell it was like the raft and it was annoying just as he remembered a highly state of the art super prison for the unnatural humans or monster. He paced more concerned for his daughter angry she risk her skin like that. He looks up hearing marching at least to him and two men “Michael morbius or I should say doctor...how many times you are on file for escaping this place god opps that hurts huh?” Michael sighed “how many times I must say this honestly my English is great and somehow stupid English speaking people don’t comprehend what I’m saying...i am not like other vampires, no one seduced me and took a bite and forced me to drink them. Science did it I’m very much christian like the next man. He saw the man was not happy “stand back smarthass I’m letting your kid stay with you yry anything and I’ll kill her” pressing a button swiping a keycard. The armored man pushed samira in as Michael caught her9 the door closed shutting as he walked away “samira you ok, I’m gonna find a way out” she looks up groggy 

Monster metropolis

Monica finally got the twins to sleep she contacted manphibian “hey mani Michael still is not here I’m concern could you come over” manphibian spoke “yesss...monica on my way” manphibian opened the door “sorry for forcing my way in..you said the babies are asleep. Cheyenne ran up giggling “up!up!” He smiled “awe of course I’m your favorite “ monica smile “she know you will let her pull your ears and i am leaving you with them breast milk is in the fridge.. and diapers in the closet” she walked out with manphibian staring “but..ah between her and morbius i never win” monica walked back “oh and absolutely no snack after dark oh make sure she brush her teeth” going back outside to the large door “hi monica...dear you’re walking like a wife on a mission” she smiled “hey regina “i am tell the pastor to pray that Michael ,jack and damira oh god she went to find him her as well so grounded she is” regina nod “i will you be safe as well only woman to keep Michael off his woe is me mood even looking for a cure” she waved continuing her movement “open man th8ng” man thing turn pulling the door as she felt him put a hand on her “I’ll be fine big guy don’t worry sweetie” he stared as she did a double tap

Back to the town

The city looks strange but she figure it’s her time with the monsters, she looks around “everyone must be gone” she didn’t notice one of the monster kids followed as he peaked out with chocolate running to her, monica turns “my goodness you are not suppose to be up here,. Here put this old take my hand” he smiled “ver6 dangerous” she stared “you’re still learning to speak..” he smiled “momma” she stared “well I take it that’s all you know” the two walked around “where would they take them?” At the prison samira was sleeping more than usual looking at a guard “what is wrong with my child?” The guard stared they put an experiment” he looks up “what kind she a kid not even a monster she’s never hurt a fly” he stared shrugging “don’t care” Michael touches her head “she’s burning up! Don’t you have kids..would you could you live with yourself?” The guy smiled “ and you say people like me are monsters look in the mirror buddy” he held samira “fight it honey” 

Meanwhile monica paused as she saw helicopters buzzing as if patrolling she hid holding the boy close. As they looked out a hand grabbed monica she punched the man in the balls hearing him whimper whipped around to punch only to see it’s blade “don’t sneak up on people like that, Michael almost experience that last Halloween” the young boy stared “he’s gonna get killed” the child held tight to monica “he won’t go back” blade sighed ghost rider may be scouting the other areas” she stared “i just feel they have Michael” he turned “just let them do what they want with him” monica turns “I don’t care what went down between you two, but he’s my husband and I be damned if I will let some idiots in suits kill him and you keep up i’ll stake you in your chest got it!” Blade never had a chick speak to like him As she did” The kid smiled as she began to walk 

Raft prison ground

Michael curls humming as samira slept monica listened to alot of music her favorite song was sometimes from movies but he did like the cry little sister as he sung it seeing whatever she had sweated itself off, he hated he was powerless as heels were approaching he looked up and his heart nearly stopped “m.martine?” She smiled, “you know i never let you go Michael the child who is she I know you are not into young teens are you?” He stared “of course not! She is my daughter” martine’s face was of pure rage “you knocked a woman up left me for that! You will suffer Michael” Michael stared back “martine we were through why can’t you see that!” She look back “you will return to me”  
He could feel her rage as he feared “she’s working for that group but is a monster herself. Samira opens her eyes “dad I’m feel a little better, mom will worry” he nods “I know”  
Monica found a boat to sneak in as she rowed blade shook “we are going in?” She nof “yeah why not scared?” She helped the child off looking out “it is a prison I’m sure lower level you take the upper just sneak if any monster locked up free them” she ran as he went the other direction she entered sneaking around seeing an elevator she snuck in the child stared scared she smiled “it’s oj sweetie” as she ran, Michael got up and saw her “monica!” She turns “Michael” she saw saw samira sitting as she pressed her hand on the glass “you’re ok how do i open it?” He stared “last time I pushed but the system was down” monica looks around “where’s jack?” Michael sighed “they think he’s human and..monica behind you!” He hit the glass as martine appeared hitting her with the back of her gun. The child ran to monica scared as guards walked in “open his cell and bring her this must be your wench” the guards opened as Michael jumped but was stunned as another placed wrist guards on him “m.monica..please don’t hurt her” the other pushed the child in the cell with samira looking it. Samira pounds on the glass “no! Leave my parents alone!” 


	3. You give love a bad name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael prisoned met the once love of his life now obsessed tyrant learning he now father’s a child and unknown woman monica with a monster child and blade must free monsters and monica’s husband and daughter

Michael Morbius has been suffering with his condition since the lost of his best friend, heroes like Spider-Man and antiheroes like ghost rider would at Times correct his savage behavior, his biggest mistakes was bringing his wife...ex wife martine to life thinking, her behavior was border line obsession in a cold hearted nature, leaving ner in his past was easy til she worms her way with a company promoting hunting and killing monsters. The two were chained in a large room both could meet each other in the middle Michael reached for monica “my love you should have stayed home who watches the kids?” Monica stared “manphibian hesitantly very good with them” he stared “they nearly killed samira and jack i fear if he changed they got him” as sudden Monica’s chain released as she went to his arms. A loud mechanic click was heard as his chain pulled him into the wall hard “agh!” Monica ran “Michael!” He was on his knees “monica...my ex wife is with them she may try to kill you” he brought her close. As music rang “Michael you’re such a lost boy.. I think of you watching that film..you want to be normal so bad you fuck a human woman not just that some loser from the ghetto!” Morbius snarled “she is not some Obsessed undead bitch of a woman like you!” She smiled “Michael! Michael! Michael you do love your exotic looking women” monica was annoyed “listen blonde headed tramp, oblivious your fake ass couldn’t pleasure him he tasted chocolate and why should he go back? For some barbie knockoff to think he will take you back? Ha” martine stared angry she charged at monica, Michael grabbed monica in his left arm and punched martine in the face as she flew back “you hit your wife?” Michael spoke “ex wife my wife’s in my arms” martine storms out “you two will suffer especially when Michael becomes hungry”

Monica stared as Michael looked at her “I’d starve than hurt you my beloved..the bringer of life...my life and the life our children. He kissed her. In the monitor room martine was angry “what do he see in her? I will end her and drink her blood in front of him!” Jack blacked out “damn Michael I forgot his daughter is here” he ran when he bumped into blade “the hell are you doing here?” He stared “Michael’s human woman” jack stared “wait you brought his wife you out your mind she be hurt” he stared 9i bumped into her she’s got a temper and a hard right hook”

Jack sighed “great this is gonna get complicated fast” just than jack forgot he had a radio when broadcasting “hey james we got a woman and that vampire guy prisoned together boss thinks he may feed off her once hungry” jack stared “hey they don’t know you since you never registered as anything come on act as a monster hunter i recruited” blade stared “fine but what about my teeth?” He smiled “dude come up with a lie quick”the two ran up as others smiled “hey james got a guy to join you?” He nod “yeah this is charles one stared “he got fanbs in his mouth” Charles smiled “i had them filled to trick bloodsuckers i’ve killed a lot for this new look” a guy stared “that’s smart” oh guess they not moving” making room “we can control the setting in the room pressing a button.  
Michael stared at monica “is it getting cold?” He shivered as she did the same, Charles stared “man didn’t think he could feel...” he watched Michael stand up and pulled his makeshift wings off to cover her as he struggled to a cabinet reaching he opened smiling pulling a blanket “yes” he wrapped it around himself pulling monica close to wrap her.

Michael rubbed her arm to keep heat as she stared “I don’t think we will escape She really gonna keep us here” he stared “we will..must keep faith” she nod putting her face on his chest “if you’re hungry it’s ok” Michael shook no I’ve handled my hunger well” one took a bite of A sandwich “Geez the guy is ugly how he get a babe like that i’d bang the hell out that” martine walked in and smiled “brilliant idea you buys caught many monsters I can’t deny you fun..james you and your new recruit hold back only two should go for fun” the men nod as Charles looks at james and back at the monitors. Michael kissed Monica’s forehead “you okay?” She nod “wearing the cologne i got you” he nod “my favorite smell now” the door open as two men enter one punched monica as the other kicked at Michael pressing a button to warm the room and force Michael against the wall. They dragged monica to the center “oh sweetie I want you to squirm for me!” She screams “noooo!” She fought as Michael eyes widen “no!leave...her don’t touch her!” He snarled louder feeling his hunger rise” as the men ripped her top “oh yes the fondly placed with her she turned tearing up “Michael!” Without missing a beat the other switched unbuttoning her pants and proceeded to penetrate her, she cried “no stop” each movement was rough as he wrapped his hand around her neck squeezing. Charles closed his eyes hearing Michael scream he hated the guy but he would never want that on anyone. Charles looks as james distrect martine and unlocks Michael “go feast morbius” Charles whispered as Michael charged “he’s free was what they heard both men forgetting the weapons his nails dug into one’s throat as he saw the other run jumping he landed on his back and procceded to bash the man’s head in repeatedly feasting on his neck martine stared “shit” he looked up “martine! You’re dead! Woman I’m gonna rip your breast up and make them into handbags“ she ran out evacuating anyone still inside Charles and james stared “should we, i mean this branch would be gone more always rise”

Michael ran back to monica his voice animalistic and savage “my..monica”..they hurt my monica” he picked her up wrapping the blanket around her as he walked out the room she opened her eyes feeling warm blood droplets down her forehead Michael looked as if he’s gonna snap as he stopped Armed men were ready to kill him in the corridor monsters roared for freedom as he punched the controller freeing them “brother....sisters we are free! kill...them...all!” The human realiZed they were outnumbered “shit enger the code now!” Soon monster ran out slaughtering any human on saw samira holding the monster child shaking “you’re free come out young ones...you are one of us human girl” samira walked out as she turned “ my dad” Michael began walking as he placed monica in a cell..samira ran up “dad?” He looks down stay with your mother...” he ran killing each man left and right. Jack turned “wish I was down there” once every man was gone some ate the corpse leaving remains. Michael turned running back “lets go home” samira nod as he carried monica monster snuck out left and right jack and blade appeared as morbius turned as the all went back into the sewers

Monster metropolis   
Manphibian did a check up on monica “your kid’s were little angels and everything looks ok no signs of ejaculation He hugged her “i’m glad” Michael was in his lab pacing as jack walked in Michael turn “you left me I thought we were friends, you watched them rape my wife, strangle her.l.i would not care if they tortured me with bullets, sunlight bloodloss, but monica that hurts worse than my condition itself..i want to punch you so much but I can’t” jack stared silent and grabbed Michael into a hug “you know I always have a plan..I didn’t watch it is why when they began i wanted to find that button to release your chains the lonesome Michael Morbius you finally embraced what you are and she is the reason...I know this isn’t the end of those hunters and your crazy ex is out there”   
Manphibian walking with monica “Doctor she is all cleared..you know i think it’s time for her to learn how to fight create some weapons for her or turn her into a monster” Michael stared “no absolutely no” monica stared “i think I’d be a sexy vampire besides the twins got a bit of their father, but what if I’m already a monster” he stared as she wiped his tears “but mani is right I’m gonna train”

Martine merely escaped looking around contacting a branch “the monsters are free” a man spoke “the bloodstone are good with killing monster contact them” she nod walking away smiling


	4. Is it over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ordeal caused morbius anxiety of when the monsters luck runs out

Michael every day amd night sat looking for ways to run from this grou, he knew when one falls hunters like that would just bring another branch out to avenge them or assume that they were incompetent to kill monsters, he’s head resting on the table next to scattered notes from formula samples or maps to tunnels. Monica walked up more worried as she placed her hand on the back of his head. He jumped up snarling but stop “s.sorry I was contemplating” she stared “with your eyes closed and i’m a magician” he smiled “well you certainly put a spell on this vampire” she took a brush “you look like a monster spoked you” he laughed “how’s the kids?” She smiled “well they are having fun with uncle jack i think samira wants to go to a human school she’s thinking about going to college I should say Empire State University” Michael turned and smiled it’s in Manhattan...why don’t we try i had an apartment in the 92nd street my old friend could assist i’ll cover my face Chelsea be happy with this” monica smiled “the girls and boy would be as well oh cheyenne asked why you are light” he stared “light?” She nod “jack told her it’s not impossible to carry you” he stared “oh my bones are hollow but I still punch offly hard” she stared as he smiled putting up his notes 

Monica and Michael hand and hand as samira sat Michael stared “it’s come to my attention you are looking to enter college? As well Chelsea” she looks up “yeah i think I’d be an amazing biochemist like you and a doctor like mom, I like it down here but I don’t have much in common here, and I know they accept me but” he kneels “I understand your mother and I were thinking getting an apartment in Manhattan, i can handle if any hunters come they don’t know this place” manphibian walked out “guys moving? Gonna miss my kids here..I’ll visit on Halloween no one expect me to be real” samira and Chelsea ran packing while Michael began calling an apartment ready for the take he smiled “don’t worry if anything I’ll hypnotize them” he finally got an answer a apartment on the fourth floor penthouse was available up and down stairs furnished. “I’ll take it we will be there to look at it..how about today we have nothing else to do” he smiled as he got up he covered himself as the family took a portsl to Manhattan coming out the tunnels of the subway luckily the rush hour was not busy and no one noticed as they walked up the stairs cheyenne liked looking at his eyes “they glow and your nose is like this” taking her nose pushing it back “I know good thing I’m not sick huh” monica smiled “oh it’s bright out” Michael stared “glad got my hat on huh” the family made it to the apartment leasing as the woman walked up “oh you must be the moreus?” Monica corrected her “morbius my husband has sensitive to light” she stared “I’m sorry to hear shall we see the place?” Michael nod as she began to move “we have an excellent school system and college Michael smile “my girls are planning to attend” she stared “oh how exciting i bet you teo are proud..we are a well diverse place most keep to there selves the back we have a grill if you bbq tables playground for the kids and a inside pool, work out centers” she pressed the button for up “this will be your place” As the doors opened she walked them to the door opening “come on in” monica stared “my goodness this place is wow” she turned “Michael you think we can afford this?” He nod “one thing i do is save and my friend owes me so it’s settled..ma’am I’m paying pulling out a check she stared “well um it’s yours lets sign the lease” she smiled leading them back to the office as monica and Michael began sighing “congratulations welcome to our wonderful building here is a gift” handing them the keys “you can move in when ever you’re ready” the couple smiled “jack is being jack he said to go look at the school” he called a cab you girls and guy go explore i’ll let you know when to come back” 

The girls left as the can approached Michael waving once clear jack ran out “ok guys start going up and decorate truck pulled out with movers going along to the house. Michael stared as jack laughed “you look like a mummy” Michael stared “can’t wait to remove this” soon the movers were done and jack smiled “thanks guys use to work with them” Michael called as monica spoke we’ll be back soon” Michael stared “they went shopping” soon the girls and kids came back with bags as samira and Chelsea ran “jack!” He smiled “how’s my girls” monica smiled “oh my goodness how?” Michael points “jack a homecomings gift we planned” she smiled and kissed jack on the cheek “you’re such a sweet man you know that” he smiled “oh thanks geez gotta go enjoy man” running out Michael turns pulling his wrappings off “finally so what you get?” She smiled “things for you and the kids” he stared “oh how’s my ariani” she smiled “you got daddy’s eyes” he brought his face close as she giggled “your brother must be sleeping” taking them to their cribs. Monica smiled “samira got to see the high school it’s nice the girl start tomorrow he stared “so soon?” She nod “I’ve applied at st. Jude’s hospital” he stared “I should try the nights I’d be good at it.” Cheyenne walked in “I can’t sleep it’s scary” he stared “what is scary?” He walked in the room looking around until she pointed at the window. A man stared Michael pulling the blinds down “prevert I’ll have a chat” 

The next day the family became use to things Chelsea and samira walked to school as Michael waited for an interview upon see his face they’d understand pointing to a book he has written “that’s me before this incident” the staff turned him down so he chose to open a free clinic of course many gave tips as fresh out of college students asked to work soon accommodating prices and free for the elderly, children and or with terminal illness. Life was on the up. Michael would have a spot in his office where the kids could play and he could watch them, outside the office cheyenne knew never to get too far, Monica enjoyed her shift making friends, as samira and Chelsea top of their classes and settling up for the college walk..samira had competition with another guy she had a hard time in gym Chelsea hated her third period art class. Samira was walking to her locker when a jock smiled “you’re the new girl I’m roger in you science class was wondering if you could tutor me, my place” she stared “Will your parents be there?” He nod looking forward “sure” as school ended samira told Chelsea she was helping roger and will get home late. As she walked to roger’s she saw a nice suburb “nice house “ he smiled “thank they sat on the couch she opened her book “want a drink while we study?” She nod “thanks looking at a photo On her binder “your dad looks strange” she stared “he has a condition he’s actually a doctor” he stared “woah um you’re good with this science thing calculating and what nor” she smiled “come now sports has a certain science to it just have to see it”

Michael came home the kids took their shoes off running “home!” He stared “I’ll get some food ready you wash your hands and come down” as Chelsea opened the door “I’m home” Michael turned “hi how was school and where’s samira?” She turns “tutoring a boy some jock in her science class” he stopped thinking “don’t over react! You’re calm she knows right from wrong she is becoming a woman and oh I can’t handle this” samira and roger finished as he stared “i can walk you home” she stared “oh um thanks thought jocks and nerds don’t mix” he laughed “oh I’m not like that can say for the others but guess my grandma taught me that” she stared as they got closer walking her up “i bet we’re having dinner wanna stay for dinner? Michael tapped the pot as dinner was ready samira opened the door with Michael sipping on blood in a cup “dad I’m home um could roger stay for dinner?” He turned as roger stared a bit shocked shaking his head “oh yeah didn’t mean to stare but you’d totally can pull the lead singer metal band loo” Michael stared “um...thanks yeah as long as he’s respectful I don’t mind” eventually monica came home “mike you started dinner?” She kissed him than turns “who’s that?” Michael smile “samira’s friend roger..he’s staying for dinner”monica went up to freshen up as Michael placed the food on the table “I chose spaghetti the least thing i can’t screw up” as he sat he had blood in his cup as roger stared “um you aren’t drinking soda?” He stared “no i had my soda intake so you were struggling with science?” He nod “yeah samira seems the best to ask I mean I know I’m suppose to be a typical jock but I excel in history My favorite is greek mythology” Michael nods “my countries old gods huh” roger stared “oh you’re greek but isn’t Michael not a..” he stared “I’m aware my mother picked the name” Roger stared “hey um there’s a Halloween party wanna go” Michael stared “absolutely not I hardly know you and just because I am from some place you enjoy the mythos don’t give me a scene to say yes” roger stared “ok but you know your teeth are pointy” he nod and so are my ears go on you want to ask” he stared “you’re not a super villain are you or you really look like this” Michael stared “young man i will think about this school dance but it’s time to go” roger nods as samira walked him out.

Samira walked back “dad! You freaked him out” Michael stared “i freaked him out well I’m sorry for being pale white with red eyes p, fang and a pointed ears” monica stared “Michael!” Samira stormed to her room as he sighed walking to her room “hey..i..I should not have yelled it’s just hunters after us and you’re getting older..I want you to be happy but careful.i will cave in but if your grades slip or you sneak off to some make out post i will End it” samira stared “deal” monica screamed as Michael ran to see cheyenne drinking fresh Michael’s cup “no” Michael stared taking his cup finishing it “cheyenne this is not for you” her face stared “yuck”


	5. Just your normal family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the hunters find out a monster lives among men?

Monica was up getting breakfast ready as Michael was getting the kids ready “ready for daycare?” Cheyenne stared “i..I don’t want to go gonna be scary” Michael stared “I know how about i stay till you are comfortable? Your siblings will be amongst their age group” she nod “o.okay” he smiled drying her face smiling “alright you can pick your outfit and big smile “ his fangs shown. As she smiled and nod as she ran to her room and picked out a spider man shirt and what looked like a minnie mouse pants “that what you want?” She stared “no i want to the mickey mouse shirt” he smiled “alright sweetie” he went to her closet and picked out the shirt and black jeans “there ya go” she put them on and smiled “oh yeah” he smiled as they left to the school the daycare was nice but cheyenne stared as Michael gave the twins to the teachers that handled them as cheyenne grabbed his hand shaking “don’t go” he kneels “ok” the other teacher stared “he’s a strange looking guy” 

One of the assistance walked up “um if you need to leave she will be in good hands” Michael looks up “um oh yes I am quite aware but cheyenne here is a shy one...” she stared noticing his eyes than quickly looked at cheyenne “oh sweetie I know first days are scary but trust me we play games and sing” cheyenne stared “r.really?” She nod “sure we have snacks” Michael smile “see in good hands and once I come back you can tell me about it” she smiled “ok” he hugged her “be good” walking out he hummed going to his establishment unlocking the door to his office “morning staffs” they turned “dr. Morbius morning an elderly woman is in the office waiting” he nod walking “ah! Mrs johns how have you been with the inflammation serum?” She smiled “I’ve been very well and wanted to thank you..i tell my son I don’t want to lose a doctor like you very professional and cares for the patient.” He smiled “you are far to kind but this is all you” she smiled “I’ve noticed my hands aren’t as sturdy the curse of getting old” she stared “you’re appearance what happened?” He stared “i had a rare blood disease and i was dying, i was so weak I broke my finger lifting a mug...so my friend and i went to find a cure unfortunately it cost me everything turned me into this I’ve fought with myself for so long craving blood like a monster but helping others is my passion, maybe my new family is the key as well spiderwebbed beating me when i act up” he stared “I’ll understand if you wanna go elsewhere” she placed a shaky hend “son how could i think less..oh I forgot I made you cookies” he smiled “thank you” she walked out. Everything that ever happened to him was always washed away when he could help others.

A employee walked in “um dr. Morbius i was wondering” she limped in as he stared “Michelle what happened to your ankle” he got up helping her “oh i was out and got mugged just my luck I tried fighting but I realized I’m in heels chased him and down i went” he sighed taking her shoe off gently she stared “my father said you were a criminal and surprised you’d even get your own business” he stopped looking up and sat “i won’t lie yes i was, I’m not proud of it and what my condition had me do, been arrested by Spider-Man so many times, but a friend had me vow to only take the life of a criminal” she stared “I’m not scared and have you ever feed on a person who did drugs?” He smiled “yes..labd let’s just say I couldn’t run good without tripping let alone glide” he chuckled as she did the same “so you glide you don’t fly?” He shook “no my bones are hollow I know i don’t look it but i’m very light” he took ace bandages and wrapped “Michelle if you are gonna go out at least buddy Up”

As he finished she went back “thanks” he nod going to her desk Michael was gonna eat a cookie when Michelle called “you have a call on line 1” he stared “thanks you Michelle” he put the cookie down picking up the reciever “dr. Michael mirbius coordinator of the free clinic how may I assist you?” A woman’s voice spoke “um cheyenne was yelling at the other students and one of the boys pushed her so she um began to bite the boy in the arm, she’s in the class but could you come she won’t get out the closet”  
He stared “i.i’m on my way” he hung up grabbing his jacket locking the door “Michelle i will be back hopefully cheyenne is acting up please tell the, an emergency has come up and I’ll try to get back” she nod as he took a cab to the school. Running in the teacher stared “in there” Michael walked up “cheyenne this is your father open up” she peaks out “come in” he stared going to the closet his eyes glowed “why did you bite him?” She stared “he picked on me and took my stuff besides you bite people” he stared “honey you can’t do what i do okay” he picked her up “I don’t like it here” he walked out the closet with her “I’m gonna take her home” the teacher stared “the boy’s parents are here” he sighed walking to the principal’s office as they turned “now i see why the child is barbaric do you have any idea who that is?” The mother pointed “an animal and he’s allowed to breed should castrate him monster” cheyenne cried as Michael stared “i.i’m sorry but he picked on her I understand she should have not bite him but he should not attack others” the father got up “”how dare you speak freak! I demand that kid be removed as well any other associated with him” Michael stared “what that’s not right I paid for them to...” the principal stared “I’lm sorry but their donations a big help” Michael scowl “fine bring my infants here” 

Michael walked out as he received both his kids going to a phone he called monica fighting back anger and tears “w.we have to find another school cheyenne and the infant are kicked out because she defended herself..i am gonna explode here” monica calmly spoke “honey take them to your office and relax I’ll find something” he kept silent “i love you Michael just keep your mind clear” he spoke “yes dear I’ll talk to you later” he hung up as cheyenne teared up “you angry with me?” He stared “no i just wish I didn’t look like this”

She stared as they arrived at his office “I’m back Michelle any calls?” She stared “only mrs johns letting you know she is home i think she was trying to call her son..don’t worry I called him” he nod “thanks” putting the twins to rest cheyenne sat “i like the way you look” Michael was writing and stopped “I um only was angry cause the boy took my cookie and said you were a ugly guy” He stared gesturing her to come to him “listen in life people will say horrible things and at one point i was not confident when people came to me, but I had to learn that this is who i am, I can’t hide behind a mask like some superhero, take me or get out of my way” she nod soon he looks up seeing a man wonder in “s.someone said a man doesn’t charge the homeless i been not feeling well lately” Michael overheard “cheyenne go to the playroom” she nods running as he walked out “yes I’m doctor Michael Morbius and it’s true please this way” the man stared “they told me you were unusual but um i trust you” he stared “i get that from all” he took him to the examination room and began checking his heart rate “very good”let’s check your breathing..deep inhale and release....good” checking the it again he stared “i must say you have a bit of muscus rattling in the lungs could be a cold i’ll prescribe a serum to break it up take it at nights” He took it “thanks you know not many help so old homeless guy” Michael stared “I’ve been homeless before.please take care of yourself” the man left 

At the school samira watched the team practice whilst weading once practice was over the guys joked “not gonna hit that samira morbius as smart as she is the body is on point” roger stared “you seen her father hell no” one laughed “he don’t have to know come on my place is quiet” roger stared as one smiled “we all could have fun” he nod walking to the bleachers “hey samira we have a study get together wanna join?” She stared “sure”  
At the clinic it was closing time as Michael smiled putting the gwins in the stroller as cheyenne helps a man walked up “momsters shining a noight at morbius who flinched “agg no!” The man walked up as he injected the children Michael yells staggering at the man as he punched him ripping his throat, Michael checked the stroller seeing both asleep, cheyenne stared “i did good” he smiled “yes you did”

Spider-Man swung by seeing Michael who looked up “great still on parole here” jumping down “not causing trouble are we?” He stared “listen i have not killed a person” spider looks at the dead guy “he attacked me and he became a snack...stop being self righteous ok that’s starting to piss me off” he started walking “my wife is expecting me go web sling a robber” he caught a cab to the apartment inside Michael smiled “monica hello love. She walked over “samira is upstairs I believe” he walked up “um love she’s not in her room” monica stared “hmm thought she entered chelation walks out “think she is tutoring someone”  
At the study group the boys smiled as samira looks “um no one else is here?” The guys stared “naw just you”


End file.
